All the Angst
by Black-Widow-in-Training
Summary: I'm going to be posting all my random Oneshot Angst shots in this fic, it will mainly be either SwanQueen, WickedFeather (Zelena and my OC) or WickedQueen
1. ColourBlind

**I do not own OUAT this is a random promote that came to me from a picture**

The day started out normal for Regina, she woke up next to her beloved who was still snoring softly beside her. She couldn't help the soft smile that crossed her lips, she let out a small yawn and got herself out of the tangled mess they somehow got themselves into last night, and Emma mumbled and shifted slightly but remained asleep. That's when Regina noticed that the blanket had made its way down their body's, it was covering the blonde waist down, a small baby bump was to be seen and it made that small smile on Regina grow. It still surprises how she got to this day, she remembered the first day the blonde women came into her town. The day she was sworn to hate the enemy but now, now she laid naked in an afterglow of the love making the night before. They were engaged and Emma is 3 months pregnant. Regina looked around the room the sun was starting to shine through the blinds lighting up the room in a soft glow. Regina got up went to the bathroom did her duties and made her way downstairs to make coffee and breakfast for her soon and her lover. Soon enough the two made their way down after smelling the food. This was a typical day for the Swan-Mills family but Regina of all people should know happiness doesn't last long... well not for her anyway. Regina was at work when it started, at first she was confused but as soon as she got the call everything made sense. She was signing paperwork when all of a sudden everything was slowly turned black and white, she looked around the room frantically wondering on earth could be happening. She didn't understand she suddenly became what seemed to be... colourblind. The phone rang beside it made her jump but she answered in a rush hoping it was Emma

"Regina" the broken voice came over the phone and Regina knew something was wrong

"Snow" Regina said slightly panicked

"It's Emma she is at the hospital" Snow said somewhat calmly Regina waved her hand and there she was in the middle of the hospital looking around frantically the colours seemed to be dripping now almost everything was black and white. The nurses saw the Mayor and rushed her to the blonde's room. Her fiancé was covered in blood and she looked almost grey.

"No" Regina sobbed she can't have another true love taken from her not again, first Daniel, then Robin and now... no she couldn't believe it. She somehow made it to the side of the bed and looked down and stared into this green eyes. She noticed everything else around her was black and white. The only thing that stood out was those god dam forest green eyes. Regina couldn't stop the tear that feel from her eye Emma lifted up a shaky hand and wiped it away

"I love you" Emma whispered as she stared into those brown eyes.

"Your eyes" Regina whispered as they too started losing their colour. Soon enough they were black and white like the rest of the room

"What about them" Emma said hoarsely everything hurt and she knew her time was coming to end

"They are black and white" Regina sobbed a pained gasp was heard from Snow she has heart of this. It has only happened once before when one of the truest of lovers died the other would go colour blind. As the other was the light of their world.

"Emma I can't see colours anymore" Regina sobbed she didn't care who saw she just wanted her Emma she knew what was coming she just wasn't ready

"Yours are still brown" Emma said with a small smile

"I love you Regina" Emma said with a small frown she could feel her heartbeat slowing down she knew she was on her last few breaths

"I love you so much" the blonde whispered as her hand dropped from Regina's face and her eyes dropped close and her heart stopped. Regina let out a heartbroken sob as she collapsed onto her fiancé's lifeless body and from that day on Regina only ever saw things in black and white. She never regained the colour in her life because she would never love again. Not until she saw those beautiful bright green forest eyes she had fallen head over hills in love with.


	2. I lost her so fast

**I do not own OUAT it was a random one shot that came to my head, I got this from my own experience of how I reacted when I lost someone dear to me.**

Regina felt numb. She hadn't really felt _anything_ since that terrible day, when Emma, the love of her life had died in her arms. It was like a part of Regina was missing and her brain just cut of any emotion. She hadn't really wanted to take in the reality, and it made her family, friends and all other in town worried. They knew she was like a ticking bomb that could explode any time soon.

Regina refused to talk about Emma, but in the same time she almost behaved like she thought Emma was alive in some way. Her behaviour scared Henry, whom kept a close eye on his adoptive mother. Sadly he couldn't do more then so. It broke his heart to see her stumble like this. Regina had always been such a role model for him, but it was like Regina's fire inside, had disappeared with Emma.

The closer the funeral date came, the more cracks started to slowly appear. Regina hardly slept, and if she did, she woke up by her own screams. It was like her brain was taunting her, repeating that awful day she lost Emma in her dreams. Every time the former queen woke up, she fumbled after Emma's body, seeking her safety but then reality hit her, as Regina remembered Emma was no more. And she would never be able to seek comfort in those strong arms again. It always made Regina scream even more and sometimes Henry ran into her bedroom and held her tight, trying to stop her from shaking.

—–—

Then the day came, the funeral of Emma, Regina's one true love. Weeks had passed since the town had lost its precious saviour, but to Regina it felt like it had happened yesterday. And as the graveyard started to get cramped by people, reality was slowly creeping up on her and she was starting to fall apart.

Emma's last wish was that no-one wore black on her funeral, not even her queen was allowed to do. So instead she so wore blue jeans, one of Emma's tank tops and of course, the blonde's beloved red leather jacket. Regina small talked with some people who gave their condolences and everything was going fine. At least for a while.

It was almost like lightning struck from the sky, when every emotion hit Regina at once, making her legs beneath her disappear. She let out a sob and covered her mouth with her hands. _She's gone_ … _she's really gone. My Emma…_ Regina thought to herself and she stared at the coffin, letting a broken scream leave her throat.

"Why!" Regina sobbed as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Why?!" Snow felt heartbroken as she saw Regina finally realizing her Emma was gone. Snow had never seen Regina like this, so broken, so scared. She hadn't even been this sad when she had lost either Daniel or Robin, and it tore at everyone's heartstrings.

Nobody, not even Henry dared to walk close to Regina right now, fearing their presence would only make things worse. Zelena didn't care if she made Regina upset as she knelt down beside her broken sister and pulled her into a tight hug. The queen didn't pull away, instead Regina quickly nuzzled Zelena's neck, repeating that same word over and over again. As she repeated the words, each one sounding even more broken then the one before.

—

Regina didn't know how long she sat there, with Zelena's arms around her, but she really didn't care. She had finally calmed down while sitting there and when she blinked her eyes open she realized it had been raining and the only people left around her were Zelena and Henry.

Regina tried to stand up but her legs refused to carry her. The exhaustion made her body ache, so Zelena just picked her up, carried her to the car and drove her home. The next few days Regina spent in bed. She refused to eat, refused any company and sleep that had been difficult for so long already, only became worse, but after three days Regina grew tired off those four walls off her bed room. So she took a deep breath and walked downstairs to the kitchen, were she heard voices coming from.

"Gina you're up!" Zelena said somewhat surprised.

"Of course, I can't lay in bed again all day, now can I? And I know Emma wouldn't want that" Regina snapped, but then sighed.

"Sorry" Regina muttered, but Zelena just smiled.

"It's okay" Zelena said and handed Regina a cup of coffee with a plate of food.

—

 **5 years later**

5 Years had passed since Emma's funeral and Regina was on her way down to the graveyard, because today was their anniversary.

"Hey Emma" Regina whispered when she sat down in front of Emma's tombstone. "I can't believe it has been 5 years already…" Regina added softly as she suddenly saw a person in front of her who she could have sworn was Emma. But that couldn't be. Regina had to be hallucinating! Despite that, she couldn't stop looking at the woman in front off her, imaginary or not.

"Emma?!" Regina gasped, feeling both surprised and confused. _This is just in my imagination, right?_

"Hey Gina" Emma said with timid smile on her lips. Regina still couldn't believe her eyes.

"I... I don't understand… you can't be here.. You're dead?" Regina frowned and stood to her feet.

"I will always be here" Emma whispered into the wind, sending shivers through Regina's body. "I will always be a part of you Gina" Emma added as she moved forward towards her former girlfriend.

"I'm glad you finally moved on, Gina and found happiness again" Emma smiled.

"But I have to say, I never thought I would see you end up with your sister. But who I'm I to just. I only a ghost. I'm happy she is taking care of you and Henry" 

—

"How are the family then?" Emma asked as she sat cross legged in front of the brunette. Neither Zelena, Henry or Robyn were surprised to see Regina sitting at Emma's grave or that she was talking to herself, because most people did so when they visited their deceased loved ones. It was when they came closer to the tombstone that they gasped.

"Ma" Henry whispered as the small family sat down around Regina. That was when Emma saw that Zelena had a baby in her arms. A giggling little girl.

"You had a baby" Emma said as she met Regina's green eyes before she glanced over to Zelena.

"Her name is Emma" Zelena grinned and hearing that, made Emma's eyes tear up.

"Thank-you" Emma said, still looking at Zelena, who looked slightly confused over Emma's choice of words.

"For what?" Zelena asked with a frown.

"For showing Regina how to love again and for giving her that big family she always wanted" Emma whispered softly, as a few tears ran down her cheeks

"How are you two then, kid?" Emma asked Henry, not giving Zelena a chance to reply. He smiled as their eyes locked.

"I'm good ma, I have a girlfriend now" he said but his smile faded quickly when he realized how much he wished he could give her a hug. "I just miss you, so much "

"I know you do, kid, I've been keeping an eye on you and she is very pretty. You have the same good taste as me" Emma said with a chuckle, before she stood up with a sigh." I miss you to kid. I miss all of you, so much." Emma added as she looked over her shoulder

"I have to go now" Emma said, looking back at the small family, in front of her.

"I love you" Emma whispered to all of them and disappeared into thin air. The words surrounded them in the wind, and those three words repeated themselves over and over again.

Not one of them left Emma's grave with a dry face that day. And every year after that Emma came to visit them when they came to her grave on her and Regina's anniversary. In between she watched from above, with a smile on her lips and tears of happiness in her eye as her family grew bigger and bigger.

The end


	3. I'm not sorry I stole your flowers

**I do not own ouat**

Fenix felt her heart shatter, she felt the tears fall down her face she didn't know how long she was standing there but she felt the rain hit her body soaking her clothes and hair, soon she couldn't tell what was tears and what was rain. She was in currently in Zelena's and Regina's garden picking out a few flowers she was about to leave when she heard two voices

"What do you think you are doing" said a smooth yet harsh voice Fenix looked up

"Regina" Fenix said surprised she thought she would be at work

"At least we found out flower thief" Zelena said with a shrug

"So why are you stealing out flowers?" Zelena asked slightly jealous

"You know what I want to know who you are taking these to" Regina huffed and stomped down the stairs

"Uh" Fenix hesitated

"My sister is right I want to see how pretty this girls of your is" Zelena said trying to keep the venom out of her voice and failing slightly

"I-I-I don't think that is a good idea" Fenix said stumbling backwards still clutching the flowers she was shaking horribly

"Fenix" Regina said slightly confused she hasn't seen the girl act like this

"We aren't giving you a choice" Zelena huffed and walked down the steps more gracefully. Fenix froze she didn't know how to tell them she was taking them to her dead sons grave. She didn't tell anyone what happened,

"These aren't for a girl" Fenix managed to get out

"Oh for a boy, I thought you were gay" Zelena hissed Fenix blinked a few times was Zelena jealous. Fenix thought for a few minutes everything made sense

"You like me" Fenix said suddenly

"Don't change the subject who are the flowers for" Zelena huffed Fenix blinked and looked at the flowers

"So show us Fenix who are they for?" Zelena snarled okay so maybe she was over reacting

"Zelena please I told you I can't" Fenix cried

"Fenix I you owe us an explanation, you are stealing our flowers" Regina said a lot more calmly then her sister

"You do not understand I-I-I can't tell you" Fenix cried and ran Zelena and Regina being who they are followed. They both froze when they made it to the grave yard.

"Gina" Zelena whispered they looked for the blonde who was kneeling by a headstone

"Hi baby, mama is here" Fenix said softly both Regina and Zelena nearly broke

"I miss you baby, happy 3rd birthday" Fenix whispered tears falling down her face it was still pouring down Zelena and Regina stood under an umbrella as they watched the blonde get even more soaked

"She is going to get sick" Zelena said Regina nodded as they moved and kneeled beside the blonde

"I didn't know" Regina said

"No one did" Fenix said she was numb she didn't feel anything, she wasn't angry she wasn't upset she was numb.

"Who's the father" Regina asked Zelena was jealous right away

"Zelena" Fenix said still staring at the tomb stone

"Wait what" Regina said confused

"That, one night stand we had" Zelena said suddenly remembering

"Why?" Zelena asked

"I was going to tell you, but I lost him before I had the chance" Fenix said

"I bet he would have been beautiful" Fenix muttered

"Your blue eyes and my blonde hair, he would have been as stubborn as me, but had our sass" Fenix whispered she briefly closed her eyes she felt a cold hand on her face when she opened them and there he was the little boy he described

"Hi mummy, mama, and Aunty Gina" the little boy smiled

"Hi baby" Zelena and Regina replied

"You're so beautiful" Fenix cried the little boy wiped away all her tears

"Please don't cry mummy, it wasn't my time you and Zelena will have another baby, just know it" the little boy smiled. Zelena sobbed she didn't even know

"Mama, don't be angry with mummy she didn't want to hurt you" the little boy said looking at Zelena

"She needs you, you belong together" the little voice said as he reached his hand up to her cheek

"Please promise you will make my mummy happy" the boy asked

"I promise" Zelena whispered the little boy kissed Zelena on the cheek and gave her a hug and did the same to Regina

"I love you mummy" the little boy said before giving his mother a hug and kissing her on the cheek and staring into her eyes.

"I love you to baby" Fenix whispered as she felt the body slowly disappear. Fenix went numb and she was freezing it had finally stopped raining.

"Come let's get you home" Zelena whispered she helped the broken blonde to her feet Fenix collapsed in exhausted her eyes started to droop.

"She is going to fall asleep" Fenix heard Regina murmur

"I'm fine" Fenix mumbled but her body gave way and her eyes feel shut Zelena managed to catch her before she fell too far. They ended up taking her to their house, when Fenix woke. She felt heavy her head was pounding her eyes felt heavy and she felt like she had been hit by a truck multiple times. She made it down the stairs her blonde hair a mess and bags under her eyes

"Fenix your awake" Zelena said relived

"How long was I out" Fenix sighed and sat down beside the red head Fenix put her head on Zelena's lap who instantly started playing with her hair

"Two days" Zelena said

"I guess that is why I feel like shit" Fenix murmured and sighed and leant more into the embrace

"You where soaking wet as well I wouldn't be surprised if you get sick" Zelena admitted

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Fenix said suddenly Zelena froze but continued to run her hands through her hair

"I was hurt at first, then mad, then numb, but I forgive you" Zelena said

"I don't blame you for not telling me I wouldn't if I was in the same situation, I can't believe it has been 3 years since that one night stand" Zelena whispered

"I was hurt and angry at you when you kicked me out and told me it was a mistake" Fenix admitted

"I'm sorry about that, I was scared I guess" Zelena said

"So I was right, you do like me?" Fenix said

"More like love darling" Zelena smiled Fenix rolled onto her back and looked into those eyes

"I love you to" Fenix whispered

"About time" Regina muttered from the doorway the two froze but relaxed. They will have to get used to Regina seeing them like this. Fenix smiled as she leant up and gave Zelena a quick peck on her lips,

"I am going for a hot shower" Fenix whispered

"I'm starting the feel worse" Fenix sighed

"Well when you are out I will bring up soup and we can cuddle and watch movies?" Zelena asked

"I would like that very much" Fenix admitted and left to go for her shower. Zelena kept to her word she brought up Regina famous chicken noodle soup and horror movies they snuggled deep onto Zelena's bed watched the movies. Fenix soon fell asleep in the crock of Zelena's neck and Zelena smiled. She could finally be happy she was happy she admitted her feelings for the blonde and now something could come from it, and all she had to thank was their son she couldn't keep the smile of her face as she to drifted off to sleep holding Fenix closer to her never wanting to let her go again. That is how they woke in the morning tangled in each other Fenix nuzzled into Zelena feeling 100 times worse than she did yesterday, she felt a tightness in her chest and before she could stop it a cough racked there her body she moaned in displeasure.

"I knew you would get sick, but that just means we can cuddle even more" Zelena smiled

"But won't you get sick" Fenix mumbled

"Well then we can be sick together and Regina can nurse us back together" Zelena smirked in amusement

"That I would love to see" Fenix laughed which turned into coughs

"What would love to see?" said a voice

"You nursing me and your sister back to health" Fenix rasped between breathes Regina frowned as she made her way to the bed and felt Fenix's forehead

"You're sick" Regina said Fenix looked unamused

"No shit, the tightness of the chest, the coughing, my head pounding, so yeah I think we already established I'm sick" Fenix sassed

"Let me guess you get sassier when you sick" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow

"Yep, and cuddlier" Fenix said and snuggled into the red head Regina sighed

"I will make more soup," Regina smiled softly as she went downstairs Fenix fell back asleep as soon as Regina left and in the next few days Zelena did in fact get sick but when they slept they got to see their little boy and they couldn't be happier and they knew when they get better they should truly start trying again.


	4. A Rainy Day

**I do not own ouat**

It was Fenix's and Zelena's 3rd year anniversary and it was pouring outside Zelena was upset because she had a whole day planned and it was to do outside.

"What's wrong" said a sleepy voice

"It's raining" Zelena frowned

"I had the whole day planned and now it is ruined" Zelena huffed in frustration why is it whenever she tries to do something good, something always ruins it

"Z" Fenix said softly looking up at the love her life Zelena refused to look down at her she was about to cry over something this stupid

"Baby, please look at me" Fenix tried again this time Zelena looked down, and as soon as she did the tears started falling, the amount of love she saw right now in Fenix's eyes where overwhelming.

"Please don't cry" Fenix as she snuggled closer to her lover Zelena laid back down and pulled Fenix close to her.

"I just had the whole day planned and now it's ruined" Zelena said again

"The day isn't ruined Z, we could just stay in bed and cuddle all day and I would be okay with that, I don't care what we do as long as I am with you" Fenix smiled but that smile soon fell when Zelena's phone went off.

"Regina, is everything okay, is Robyn okay" Zelena asked her sister knew what today was that is why they took baby Robyn for the night

"Robyn is fine, we all are… but I need you to come into work" Regina said carefully when the phone went quiet she knew she probably shouldn't have asked it but she really did need her

"Regina" Zelena started but froze when Fenix touched her arm

"The city needs you" Fenix whispered

"But you need me" Zelena said at the same time

"I can come see you at lunch" Fenix grinned on the inside she wanted to cry this was meant to be hers and Zelena's day but she knew that the city was more important than her feelings

"I really wouldn't off asked if I didn't need you Z" Regina pipped in and she knew that she let out a sigh

"What time did you want me to come in" Zelena huffed, Regina flinched a little but cleared her throat

"As soon as possible" Regina said carefully she held her breathe waiting for her sister to start yelling but when it didn't happen she let it out

"I will be there soon" Zelena sighed, she didn't want to go but she knew she had to

"Promise you will come see me at lunch" Zelena whispered and gave her girlfriend a kiss

"I promise" Fenix smiled returning the kiss Zelena got up and got ready for work Fenix just watched her silently, she was going to tell Zelena the big news today but now it would have to wait till tonight, but what Fenix didn't know is Zelena herself had some big news herself. After Zelena left Fenix just laid in bed for a little while longer, she didn't mean to fall back asleep, when she woke again it was 10 she got up and started making lunch for Regina, herself, and Zelena. Emma was at home looking after the kids since it was her day off and there was enough staff at the sheriff station. Once lunch was made it was 11 Fenix should probably make her way over there she got in the car and drove slow as the rain was getting heavier, she was roughly 5 minutes away from the City Hall when everything went downhill she tried to stop but it was too late the car was coming way to fast Fenix saw her life flash before her eyes, she never got to tell Zelena the news. She could feel the rain hitting her skin, her body felt heavy she couldn't die not yet, she had to tell Zelena the good news. She had to stay alive, her eyes closed she could keep them open anymore and when they opened the first thing she saw was those beautiful blue eyes she had fallen in love with

"Hey you" Fenix croaked Zelena looked on the verge of tears

"I thought I lost you" Zelena whispered

"It's going to take more than a car crash to kill me" Fenix chuckled why did it hurt to laugh, Regina went and got the Doctor Whale who came in with a smile

"You're awake" he said slightly surprised and relieved Fenix looked confused

"Why do you sound surprised and why am I hurting so badly" Fenix sighed

"What was the last thing you remember?" Whale asked

"I was cooking lunch for Zelena, Regina and myself" Fenix frowned

"I remember getting in the car, everything is blank after that" Fenix frowned

"Fenix you were in a car crash, we weren't sure if you were going to live, you have been unconscious for 2 months now" Whale said Fenix froze… it's been 2 months does that mean. Fenix eyes filled with tears, she looked at Whale lost and broken

"The baby is fine" Whale said with a smile

"I don't know how but the baby survived" Whale shrugged

"True Love" Regina said coming in everyone looked at her

"The baby would have been made from magic and True Love that is what would of protected they baby and kept Fenix alive, if she wasn't pregnant I don't thinks she would of survived" Regina admitted she had read up on that when the accident first happened. Fenix relaxed

"We are having a baby" Zelena whispered

"We are I was going to tell you on our anniversary but" Fenix said biting her lip

"It's my fault" Regina frowned

"Gina, it isn't your fault, well unless it was you who hit me?" Fenix said confused

"It wasn't me no" Regina confirmed

"Then it wasn't your fault" Fenix nodded

"If I didn't call Zelena in this wouldn't off happened" Regina sighed

"Regina stop blaming yourself, I am alive aren't I?" Fenix said she was in so much pain and she wanted to sleep but she wanted the brunette to understand first

"Yeah but you nearly died" Regina said softly

"Zelena already blames me and I am pretty sure if you did die she would hate me" Regina frowned

"I don't blame you, at first I did but only because I was angry, but Fenix Is right it isn't your fault" Zelena sighed as she pulled her little sister into a hug

"Alright well, you probably should rest now a nurse is going to come in and give you more painkillers and they will make you drowsy" Whale said all Fenix could do was give a slight nod, the nurse came in to give Fenix her pain meds

"Wait I have something to ask her first" Zelena said with wide eyes she wanted to ask before she fell asleep just in case she didn't wake up this time the nurse smiled and nodded

"Fenix, will you marry me" Zelena said Fenix started to cry

"Yes" Fenix managed to croak she had just enough energy to pull Zelena down for a kiss.

"Now sleep I will be right here when you wake up" Zelena whispered and that was it Fenix fell asleep she woke a day later feeling a little bit better, Dr Whale let her go and ordered her on best rest for the rest of the pregnancy. The pregnancy came and went, they had a boy and a girl, the girl had red hair and grey eyes, were as the boy had blonde hair and bright blues. They looked exactly like their mothers, they waited two years before they had the wedding and for the honeymoon they went on small holiday it wasn't until a year later everything went downhill. Fenix started to get sick and no one could find out why it wasn't until Fenix was on her death bed that they found out why she died, it was because of the car accident. Fenix took her last breathe a few weeks before their Anniversary and it tore Zelena apart what broke her even more was the funeral was on their Anniversary. She wanted more then nothing to follow her wife and be with her but she had to look after their son and daughter and she knows that isn't what Fenix would off wanted so she moved on. Maleficent knew Zelena would never stop loving Fenix and she was okay with that, they went to her grave every Sunday to bring her flowers and so Zelena could talk to her wife.


	5. The things we love most destory us

**I do not own OUAT warning there will be torture in this fic**

Fenix had her own little nick name for Regina, and everyone knew that even if Regina pretended to hate it she really didn't and no one apart from Zelena of course was allowed to use said nick name. the girls where having a girls night in at Regina's house, Fenix just rocked up when she walked in with a smile

"Hey Reggie" Fenix smiled as she sat down on the other side of the brunette

"For crying out loud Fenix my name is Regina, not Reggie, not Reg, not Gina, Regina!" Regina yelled she had a long day at work and honestly don't know what caused her to snap at Fenix but she did. Fenix clenched her jaw

"Right yes of course, how could I have forget" Fenix said bitterly Regina scoffed Regina narrowed her eyes at the smaller blonde.

"Please do grow up dear you are acting like a child" Regina huffed Fenix eyes flashed before she got up and stormed out. Regina rolled her eyes and crossed her arms everyone else bit their tongues, During Fenix's walk she came across Killian Joans who happened to be drunk or well he was acting like it anyway.

"It's your fault you know!" Killian yelled Fenix stopped and looked at the pirate

"What is my fault?" Fenix asked

"That my Emma, left me for you mother" Killian slurred he was 100% sober but Fenix didn't need to know that now did she.

"I wasn't aware Emma belonged to you, last time I checked she is a person not some prize to be won" Fenix huffed

"If only you kept your mouth closed" Killian said walking up near Fenix

"You dragon's really don't know when to stop do you, why did you tell Emma that your mother was in love with her?" Killian asked

"Because, my mother treats Emma better then you ever would or could" Fenix hissed

"Well since you took Emma from me, I am taking you from your mother" Killian grinned Fenix looked confused then felt something hit the back of her head sending her into darkness.

When she woke she felt her arms and ankles where tied off to something and her wrist had something on it and she was stripped down to her bra and underwear, and she was hooked up to a machine

"Oh goodie you're awake" said a thick accent Fenix couldn't pin point it though she knew the voice but she wasn't sure where it came from she looked around but found no one but when she felt someone above her head she looked up

"But… you're dead, they… they saw you die" Fenix gasped

"They thought they saw be me die, but that doesn't matter, it didn't take them long to get over me and fall into each other's arms now, they may have cried over me but neither of them really loved me. You see Zelena took advantage of me pretended to be my wife to spite her sister and well Regina never loved me from the start no matter how much I told her I loved her she could never love me and you know why that is…" The voice asked

"No I don't" Fenix whispered

"Well because Regina always loved you… and of course her sister she didn't know it and she tried to deny it but the way she would look at the both of you. Poor Zelena was the same" Robin smirked

"I don't believe you, they don't love me" Fenix snarled and tried to pull against her restraints

"Now, now, you'll hurt yourself and we can't have that can we" Robin purred Fenix felt sick to her stomach what are they going to do to her.

"You see, I want to hurt Regina and Zelena, and at first I was going to hurt them, but why hurt them when I can hurt the thing they love the most" Robin cooed as he ran a hand down Fenix's cheek she turned her head away and her grabbed her by the chin.

"I am going to make them pay for ruining my life" Robin hissed and slapped Fenix across the face. Killian walked in during the convocation.

"And I am going to hurt you because well, it's not like I can hurt your mother she will kill me in two seconds, Maleficent is quite powerful and Emma she has been your friend ever since you got here so if I hurt you I hurt them" Killian grinned Fenix again pulled at her restraints,

"You aren't going to get out of them love" Killian smirked Fenix tried to get her magic to work but something was blocking it

"Ah yes, you see I found Cora's cuff and well we can't have you getting away now can we" Killian purred he turned to the machine and turned it on

"This may hurt a little" Killian purred as he cranked Fenix's eyes went wide as she arched into the air and clenched her jaw she wasn't going to scream she won't give them that satisfaction

"Do I have to go higher love" Killian grinned and did this time she clenched her eyes shut as shock wave after shock wave went through her body, now she knows what Regina went through all those years ago. This has to be the worst thing she has ever been through. Fenix was gasping for breath when they stopped but it didn't last for long.

It has been a week now, Fenix has been electrocuted, cut, starved and much more, they always stopped before she would pass out as they wanted her awake they never let her sleep as she would be able to get a hold of Maleficent and they couldn't have that. By the time the week was up Fenix was hallucinating, she never did scream though she never gave them that satisfaction that all changed though. Fenix somehow managed to get her mother in her head while Fenix was being tortured and they found her but not before Killian turned it up the highest it could go and pulled the lever and held it there for a few times this time screams left Fenix's throat she felt like she was going to die and she was begging for it to all end, she heard the door crash open and voices echoing around the room but her eyes slid shut and she was sent into a world of darkness.

It has been a few week's now Fenix still hasn't woken every now and then her whole body would twitch it was an after effect of the shocking, but when Fenix woke everyone was relieved

"You're alive" Emma sighed Fenix groaned and rolled her head to the side and opened her eyes slowly

"Were am I" Fenix muttered

"At the hospital, do you remember anything" Emma whispered

"Pain, lots and lots of pain" Fenix murmured

"Did they say why they did this?" Emma asked

"To hurt you, mum, Reggie and Z" Fenix mumbled

"To hurt us what do you mean?" Regina asked

"Apparently according to Robin you and Z love me" Fenix said laughed she groaned as a wave of pain hit her body

"Funny right" Fenix muttered Regina and Zelena looked at each other is that what she thought

"What was the reason for us?" Maleficent asked

"Hook blamed be for you apparently stealing Emma from him" Fenix groaned she really should stop talking it hurt to much

"Okay that is enough chit chat for the day" Dr Whale said as he came in Fenix sighed in relief

"There is no permeant damage to your brain, you will be in pain for a few weeks though, and your cuts will heal up nicely you will have marks but that will be about it" Dr Whale smiled

"My head is pounding" Fenix said before her eyes rolled in the back of her head and her body started to convulse Dr Whale called for a crash cart while the nurses shoved Regina, Zelena, Emma and Mal out of the room, he managed to save her, he wasn't sure what caused this but he better find out. The next day Fenix woke up to find Regina and Zelena alone.

"Where is mum and Emma" Fenix asked Zelena jumped and Regina turned her head to look at the blonde.

"They are at home sleeping we have been taking it in turns" Regina said Fenix nodded.

"Why would Robin think you're in love with me?" Fenix asked

"Because we are" Zelena said simply Fenix blinked a few times surprised

"Wait you feel the same way?" Fenix asked trying to sit up, she probably should because stitches but fuck them right now,

"Yes we do" Regina said biting her lip and sighing

"This is all my fault" Regina sighed putting her head in her hands

"Regina where you the one, who electicuted me" Fenix asked

"No" she whispered

"Where you the one who starved me"

"No"

"Where you the one who cut me and whipped me"

"No"

"Were you the one standing over me and taunting me and making sure I stay awake and alert at all times" Fenix growled

"No" Regina whispered each on got quieter and quieter as her and Zelena heard what those monsters did to her

"Then it isn't your fault now is it" Fenix snapped Regina flinched

"No, but if I didn't yell at you, you wouldn't of walked off" Regina said

"By the looks of it they were going to do it anyway so it doesn't matter if I walked off they might of caught me in my sleep, they had many ways to do it so stop blaming yourself" Fenix huffed Regina nodded her head

"I'm sorry he hurt you because we loved you" Zelena whispered

"I'm not" Fenix said Regina and Zelena gasped Mal and Emma walked in before the convo could go anywhere else.

"Should you be sitting up?" Emma asked

"Probably not but when have I ever done anything I was told" Fenix chuckled and winked at Emma who shook her head. I would say Fenix, Regina and Zelena lived happily ever after and they did but they still had many issues to face and overcome Fenix's nightmares and PTSD flash backs where just some of them.


End file.
